Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Kibou no Tomodachi DVD
This is description of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi! DVD. Movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Kibou no Tomodachi! Transcript Yumeko, Keiko, Rena, Ringo and Mizuki went to Hikari Festival, famous festival that is every year in their town. There they met Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri and they enjoy festival together. But their fun is interupted by Time Girl and her Time Shadows and Yumeko and others find out that Mana and others are Pretty Cure too. Later joined by other Cures who went to the festival too they fight Time Shadows but they were separated by Time Girl. Now each of five teams have to do its own task to get out of this worlds. 38 Cures will fight to protect the time! Special Short Stories On DVD there are special short stories about some girls or mascots. Let's teach Mana how to sing! '- In this special, Urara finds out that Mana is awful at singing. That's why she decided that she will teach her to sing together with Makoto. 'Rouge & Sunny & Flame '- Rin, Akane and Keiko find out that they are a bit similar in their hobbies. They were just talking about sports they are playing when monster that is mix of Hoshina, Akanbe and Shadow attack them. Now three have to join their powers to defeat it. 'Leader Pretty Cure Quiz Show '- Leader Pretty Cure do Quiz show and ask children about cures and mascots of Pretty Cure groups and things that Pretty Cure did. 'Yes! 5 Lights Pretty Cure is here! '- Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and 5 Lights Pretty Cure! found out that reason they are/were fighting are similar. Suddenly they are attacked by strange shadow and all of them transform together as Yes! 5 Lights Pretty Cure! 'Mascots vs monster - All mascots are having tea party when they suddenly hear strange noise. They though they are attacked by monster and do plan to defeat it. When they though that it went away they checked what's going on and found out that noise was actually doing of Ai and Chiffon who were moving things when they were sleeping. 'Shiny Rose '- Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose both fight with Pretty Cure as warrior with Cure like powers. Now two of them have to defeat Hoshikenna mix of Zakenna and Hoshina. 'Youngest Girls '- Youngest cures, Ako, Aguri and Ringo were talking to each other and became good friends and also notice that Ringo is only one of them who appear at beginning of their seasons. Opening & Ending On DVD there are creditless versions of movie opening and ending. Pretty Cure Ending Mix There is special dance with song that is mix of pretty cure ending songs. 5 Lights Pretty Cure Movie Trailer There is trailer for movie 5 Lights Pretty Cure the Movie: 5 Hearts in Rose Kingdom! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi! Category:DVD's Category:User: MoonlightRainbow